Final Fantasy IV 3D statuses
Listed below are the statuses in the 3D versions of Final Fantasy IV. List of statuses KO KO is a permanent status, it can only be removed by using Raise, Arise, Phoenix Down, Phoenix, and Asura with her multi-target Raise. This status has the highest priority when set. It means HP is equal to 0; the character will be unable to take any action because the ATB bar will not increase. When inflicted on enemies, they will die and disappear when this status is afflicted on them. This can be inflicted by the status attacks of Deathbringer, the Death spell, the Trap Door's Ninth Dimension, when Doom's countdown timer reaches 0, or simply reducing the target's HP to 0. Strong enemies and bosses are immune to KO. The KO status has the following properties. Physical and magical attacks on a target that has KO are automatically re-targeted. Having this status counts as dead for determining a game over. This status will effectively remove all other statuses, unlike in the 2D versions. Stone Toad Once a character turns to Toad, both the character's Strength and Stamina are reduced to 1. This makes them extremely weak in battle, being dealt huge amounts of damage by enemy attacks while dealing only 1 point of damage per attack. In addition, a character afflicted with Toad will be unable to cast any spell or ninjutsu, with the exception of the black magic Toad. The status also prevents the usage of several commands such as Jump and Focus Toad can be cured by casting Toad or Esuna, or using a Maiden's Kiss on the afflicted character. Toad does not wear off after a battle, and if the party leader is afflicted with it, his/her sprite will be of a toad. Mini A character under the Mini status will appear as miniature version of him/herself. Also, his/her Strength and Stamina reduced to 1, similar to Toad's effect. However, unlike being under Toad, being under Mini does not prevent casting of any spells or ninjutsu. It can be cured by casting Mini or Esuna or by using a Gnomish Bread on the afflicted character. Pig Pig, like Toad, prevents a character from casting any spell, save for Pig at any time and Esuna outside of battle, and also prevents the use of summons, Ninjutsu, and abilities like Analyze and Jump. Pig can be cured with Diet Rations and Remedies, as well as the spells Esuna and Pig. Pig does not wear off after the battle, and If the party leader is afflicted, their over world sprite will be changed to that of a pig. Silence Characters under the status will not be able to cast any White Magic, Black Magic, or Summon. It also prevents Edge from using Ninjutsu and any character from using Recall. The status is not healed after battle and can only be cured by using Echo Herbs or by having another character cast Esuna. Blind Poison Curse Float Paralyze Sleep Confuse Berserk Petrify Magnetize Stop Doom Sap Reflect Null Physical Blink Haste Slow Protect Shell Bubble Bravery Faith Reverse Darkness Focus Bluff Cry Gallery FFIVDS Petrify Status.png|Stone. FFIVDS Petrify Status 2.png|Stone (another angle). FFIVDS Stone Status Icon.png|Stone icon. FFIVDS Toad Status.png|Toad. FFIVDS Toad Status 2.png|Toad (another angle). FFIVDS Toad Status Icon.png|Toad icon. FFIVDS Mini Status.png|Mini. FFIVDS Mini Status 2.png|Mini (another angle). FFIVDS Mini Status Icon.png|Mini icon. FFIVDS Pig Status Icon.png|Pig icon. FFIVDS Silence Status.png|Silence. FFIVDS Silence Status Icon.png|Silence Icon. FFIVDS Blind Status.png|Blind. FFIVDS Blind Status Icon.png|Blind icon. FFIVDS Poison Status.png|Poison. FFIVDS Poison Status Icon.png|Poison icon. FFIVDS Curse Status Icon.png|Curse icon. FFIVDS Float Status.png|Float. FFIVDS Float Status Icon.png|Float icon. FFIVDS Paralyze.png|Paralyze. FFIVDS Paralyze Status Icon.png|Paralyze icon. FFIVDS Sleep Status.png|Sleep. FFIVDS Sleep Status Icon.png|Sleep icon. FFIVDS Confusion.png|Confuse. FFIVDS Confuse Status Icon.png|Confuse icon. FFIVDS Berserk Status.png|Berserk. FFIVDS Berserk Status Icon.png|Berserk icon. FFIVDS Gradual Petrify.png|Petrify. FFIVDS Petrify Status Icon.png|Petrify icon FFIVDS Magnetize Symbol.png|Magnetize icon. FFIVDS Stop Status Icon.png|Stop icon. FFIVDS Doom Status.png|Doom. FFIVDS Doom Symbol.png|Doom icon. FFIVDS Sap Status Icon.png|Sap icon. FFIVDS Reflect Status.png|Reflect. FFIVDS Reflect Status Icon.png|Reflect icon. FFIVDS Null Physical Symbol.png|Null Physical icon. FFIVDS Blink Status.png|Blink. FFIVDS Blink Status Icon.png|Blink icon. FFIVDS Haste Status.png|Haste. FFIVDS Haste Status Icon.png|Haste icon. FFIVDS Slow Status Icon.png|Slow icon. FFIVDS Protect Status Icon.png|Protect icon. FFIVDS Shell Status Icon.png|Shell icon. FFIVDS Bubble Symbol.png|Bubble icon. FFIVDS Bravery Symbol.png|Bravery icon. FFIVDS Reverse Status Icon.png|Reverse icon. Darkness status render ffiv ios sprite.PNG|Render of Cecil under Darkness status. FFIVDS Darkness Status Icon.png|Darkness icon. FFIVDS Focus Status.png|Focus. FFIVDS Focus Status Icon.png|Focus icon. FFIVDS Bluff Status.png|Bluff. FFIVDS Bluff Status Icon.png|Bluff icon. FFIVDS Cry Status Icon.png|Cry icon. Category:Status effects in Final Fantasy IV 3D Category:Status effects in Final Fantasy IV Category:Status effect lists